This trash falls in love!
by gaarockleeatthedisco
Summary: This is a story of Komaeda Nagito going to the REAL HOPES PEAK ACADEMY with no murder or anything! He soon gets a crush on Hinata and he also enjoys school life with his classmates!
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name Is Nagito Komaeda. Today is the first day that I start high school. I was sent to a school called HOPES PEAK ACADEMTL as the ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT, so I am excited about that bcause it is all I wanted for my whole life! Both of my parents went to this school when they were teenaers. My dad himself was the ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT when he went to school! I guess luck is genetic, huh! My mom was the ULTIMATE DETECTIVE. Detective runs in her family!

Then the car got to ethe school. "Have a good semeseter we weill see you during the Thankgiving Break!" said Makoto my dad.

"Solve all themysteries that show up!" said Kyoko my mom

"OK! I will GANBARIMASU (That means do a good hob)~!" I said.

Then I stepped my feet into HOPES PEAK ACADEMY.

WOWW! What a big school I think! I look all around at all the stuff that is there. SO much stuff! I am looking so much that I accidentlaty bunp into a gy!

"Whatch where you are going!" said the student he has short hair that is cut into a kind of its kind of a style that kind of reminds me of my UNCLE TakA but it is also different and he has a AHOGE (that means baka hair X3) that is sticking outs. He is wearing a school uniform like I am too. I guess we both are students at HOPES SPEAK ACADEMY so I wonder what his ultimate is!

I am only the ULTIAMTE LUCKY STUDENT so Its not really a skill really. Iam such trash compared to the rest of the students here so I will do my best to make srue that I do everything I can to help them. Since they are so mcuh better than me in every way. This boy is cute.

Then I heard a voice "NEW STODUENTS PLEAZE COME OVER THERE!"

I followed the voice. It was a teacher. He was very tall. "I will show you around! Let ma take you to your dorm rooms?"

So we folloed the teacher. As we followed I looked at my classmates...

It was...

A girl with shortish purpleish hair who she had a hoodie that was a minecraft creeper and she was sleeping. ULIMATE GAMER?

A short grl in a kinono with blond hair... ULTIMATE SHIRNE MAIDEN?

A girl who was dressed like a princess ULTIMATE PRINCESS?

A guy who was wearing a full body latex suit that was yellow ULTIMATE MECAHNIC?

A short guy with a nosebleeed ULTIMATE PERVERT?

A girl who was covered in bangdages ULTIMATE MUMMY?

A boy who was a yakuza boss ULTIMATE YAKUZA?

A girl who was braided hair and had a kendo sticks ULTIMATE KENOD?

A robot man ULTIMATE ROBOT?

A girl with huge boobs, the biggest ever UTLIMATE BIKINI MODEL?

A giy with a werid outfit that looked scary like he is froma scary anime ULTIMATE ACCULT?

A girl with a red hair and freckels and a camerea ULTIMARE CAMERAMAN?

A girl who was loud and annoying ULTIMATE NOISE?

A fat bouy who looked like Uncle Byakaka ULTIMATE RICH? Just like uncle byakaka?

And ifnally... it was him...

the boy I had run into earlier...

was her maybe...

MY ULTIMATE CRUSH!

end of prologe.


	2. the dorms rooms

"Here are the dorms rooms" aid the tall teacher aman. He showed us the dorm rooms. I could not stop the looking at my boy who I loved aready.

"Akjoemaeda this is your drm rooM!" siad the techer man and I paid atejton. I went intoside it.

WOW! It had a bed, and also a desrk, and aslos a bathrooms. (it is the bedorm in the first game not the game komaweda is from because they arent in a iland in this 1 they are in a schooL!")

this was exiting but not as exitiign as my new true love.

SO then I left my rooms and I looked the other rooms all around. I saw my boys' room. It had a pictuer of him on the DOOR!

Shoudl I knock? but it is true that I am traash and I dont deserve someone so beautiful.

Just then I head a noise behind me.

"hey were did you get that jacket?"

HM? I looekd it was the girl in the creeper jacket!

"OH! I got it from my dad hahaha. Hadn me down! He was the ULTIMATE LUCKY STUDENT just leike me!" I said exitedly.

"WOW!" she say "I just wanted ot know becauste I collect sweaters! My names is Chika what is yours?" 

"Oh I am Komaeda Nageiito!" said I. Mabe hshe will help me find my love "do you know who that one boy is the really cute one with this room!" I point at the doors.

"OH!" she say "I know that is hInata s room."

Hinata – kun I think. …. hinata kun wahat a cute name for a cute boy! It reminds me of a character from a anime about ninja. I love that naime . I wonder if hianta was named after it?/

"OK THANKS!" is say

"haha... she says I actually I know his name becayse... wlellll... actually... it may be a sceret."

"Oh ok"

I heard some people talk behind me it is a boy with yellow hair and a boy with balck hair and they are fighting

"Who are they?" says me

"Oh! They are the two ULTIMATE NINJA student!" said Chika. "they always fite because they tyed to get the ULTIMEATE NINJA s they always fite over who is bertter!"

"Oh""

Then I say "you can leave now" and Chika leave

Then I lokat the door

and I sniff my dad's jacket to give me HOPE! His jacket smells just like him so it makes me feel like everythgin is ok!

Then if...

I …...

NOCKD ON THE DOOOR!

End of chapER 2


End file.
